


I'll always be waiting for you

by Giocchan (Bacinaru)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, WAOFP Drabble Event
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacinaru/pseuds/Giocchan
Summary: "Sospira e poggia una mano sulla superficie del Pandorica. Se si concentra e trattiene il respiro può quasi immaginare il calore del palmo di Amy premuto contro il suo."





	I'll always be waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: none   
Disclaimer: i personaggi non mi appartengono.  
Note: Scritta per il drabble event del 09/08 - 11/08 2019 con il prompt: Doctor Who. Amy/Rory. Pandorica. "So che riesci a sentirmi"

«So che riesci a sentirmi»  
Glielo dice con gli occhi chiusi e la fronte premuta contro un cubo di pietra. Sospira e poggia una mano sulla superficie del Pandorica. Se si concentra e trattiene il respiro può quasi immaginare il calore del palmo di Amy premuto contro il suo. Stringe gli occhi ancora più forte, mentre le dita della mano si chiudono su se stesse. Non ha davvero bisogno di respirare – è fatto di plastica, dopotutto - ma ci sono momenti in quel buco dell'universo, quando il silenzio si fa troppo fitto e pesante e la solitudine diventa quasi insopportabile, che Rory si sente soffocare. «So che puoi farlo» e forse ha solo bisogno di crederci, per sentirla vicina e ricordare a se stesso che lì, oltre quel muro di pietra, c'è qualcuno per cui vale sempre la pena aspettare.


End file.
